justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Heyowayo/Just Dance: Hip Hop Edition
Just Dance: Hip Hop Edition is a game that is going to be released on May, 22nd, 2017 on the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo Switch, Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, PS4, and PC. Features *'[http://justdance.wikia.com/wiki/Just_Dance_Controller ''Just Dance Controller]' **'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! **Take photos of your Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! **Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. **Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. **Edit your avatar and skin on the go! *Just Dance Unlimited' (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) **The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! **More than 250 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! **New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. **A 3-month trial (PAL)[7] of ''Just Dance Unlimited comes in every box of Just Dance: Hip Hop Edition[8] while for NTSC there is two boxes one box "Regular Package" includes a 48 hour pass and another one "Just Dance: Hip Hop Edition Gold Edition" on the box includes a 3 Month Pass plus a 48 hour pass for Just Dance Unlimited. *''Just Dance Machine'' (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) **Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. **Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on Just Dance! **If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! *'Sweat + Playlists' **Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! *'World Dance Floor' **The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th and 8th-Gen consoles including PC and Nintendo Switch. [9] This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score (8th-Gen, PC and Nintendo Switch only) *'Skins' **Customize the background of your avatar with skins! *'World Video Challenge '(PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. Challenge Mode for 7th-Gen) **The video challenge returns to Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! *'Dance Mashup (8th Gen, Nintendo Switch, PC and Wii only) **Mashups return from Just Dance 2016 and the background returns from Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2016! *Dance Quest' **The Dance Quest feature from ''Just Dance 2016 returns. *'You are a Superstar!' **When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 golden stars are changed to Platinum. **Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. **'NOTE: 'This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature. **This feature also works on all songs in Just Dance Unlimited from this game. *'Audition' **''''Make your own routine for a song already in the game, if your routine gets the most votes, it gets featured in ''Just Dance Unlimited. **Vote for other routines. Songs *(S) This is a Switch exclusive *(X7) This song is not available on 7th Gen consoles Category:Blog posts